Forbidden Love
by DisneyLuvr
Summary: They were step siblings; therefore what they felt for each other was forbidden. But will Logan and CeCe resist each other? Or will they let their love guide them? –Cogan–
1. Chapter I

_**Forbidden Love**_

Chapter I

_**Summary**_

_They were step siblings; therefore what they felt for each other was forbidden. But will Logan and CeCe resist each other? Or will they let their love guide them? –Cogan–_

I

CeCe dropped the last box on the ground of the living room and groaned. "Mom, this is stupid. Why are moving in with them?" CeCe questioned her happy mother.

Flynn walked in happily with Logan and Jeremy. CeCe scowled at her step 'brother' and returned her gaze to her mother. "CeCe, you'll love it!" Georgia exclaimed, "It'll be fantastic! You and Logan can bond more now!"

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's exactly what I wanted. To bond with Logan," She muttered bitterly under her breath.

Logan sighed and placed a hand on CeCe's shoulder. "Georgia, let's _wait_ patiently for CeCe to get use to her new life. Who knows, maybe she'll end up loving it," Logan said sincerely, "Just like I do."

Georgia smiled and hugged her step-son. "Aww, Logan! You're the best step-son a woman could ever ask for," She cooed.

Logan smirked at CeCe and she rolled her eyes. "What about me?" She asked.

Jeremy smiled, "you are the best step-daughter I could ever ask for."

CeCe smiled as Jeremy began talking her. "Go on," She said.

Jeremy looked confused. "That's all I had to say."

Her smile disappeared and she turned on her heel. "I am still attending John Hughes High School, right?" CeCe asked.

Georgia smiled. "Oh yeah," She said. CeCe smiled, "with Logan of course."

Her smile faded and she groaned. "Couldn't he continue attending his other school?" CeCe asked annoyed.

Logan smiled, "how are supposed to bond if we don't attend the same school?"

Flynn snickered, "how are you supposed to bond? CeCe is confused half of the time."

Logan and Flynn laughed and did their weird handshake. CeCe rolled her eyes. "Zam isn't a word," She whined.

She picked up her box and walked to her new room. "Logan, help your sister."

CeCe groaned and walked faster. Once she reached her room – which just happened to be the last room down the hall – she dropped her stuff down and stretched, unaware of her shirt riding up. "Hey CeCe, where do y-"

She looked towards the door and saw Logan. He was frozen in one spot. CeCe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why are you here? Drop my stuff and get out!" CeCe sneered.

Logan – without any hesitation – dropped CeCe's stuff and quickly walked away. "He's just plain ole weird," She murmured to herself.

She fell back onto her bed and pulled out her phone. She went through all her contacts and decided on texting Rocky.

_To: Rocky_

_From: CeCe_

_Hey Rocky. How's it back in the ole apartment building?_

She sighed and dropped her phone on her bed, not bothering to wait for a text back. "CeCe! Come meet our new neighbours!" Georgia yelled from downstairs.

CeCe groaned and reluctantly got up. She slowly walked down the hall and into the living room. "Yes?" She questioned.

Georgia, Jeremy and Flynn turned towards her while Logan had his head down pretending to text someone. Jeremy held his hand out in a greeting motion and said, "Meet the Koffskis."

CeCe waved at them. They only had one kid. A daughter who was making googly eyes at the oblivious Logan. She felt something deep down in the pit of her stomach but ignored it. "Is there another one?" CeCe asked, "Perhaps a _boy_?"

The Koffskis laughed loudly. "No, just Deborah," The female said, "I'm Rebecca and this is my husband Jose."

CeCe smiled and slowly walked away. "CeCe, where are you going?" Georgia asked.

CeCe forced a smile, "Rocky probably texted me back. And I don't want to intrude on anything… so bye."

Georgia shook her head, "Rocky can wait. We have to get to know our neighbours."

CeCe rolled her eyes, "Deborah's doing just fine checking Logan out. That's why I didn't want to _intrude._"

Logan's head snapped up and Deborah blushed bright red. Mr. and Mrs. Koffskis giggled a bit. "Yes, Deborah has the tendency to… stare at attractive young boys," Rebecca said.

Logan smiled weakly at Deborah and CeCe got an idea. _What if I get Deborah and Logan together? He'll rarely be home and I'll be a happier CeCe, _she thought. CeCe walked over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Well, what can we say? Logan's very attractive. And that's coming from his step-sister," CeCe said in feigned niceness.

Logan fought the blush beginning to rise to his cheeks and smiled at CeCe. "Thanks, Sissy," He said.

CeCe smiled gently, "no problem."

She punched his shoulder and faked a smile. Flynn shook his head, "no. Something isn't right. CeCe's being nice."

Georgia glared at Flynn when the Koffskis gave them a look of confusion. She laughed a little and said, "What are you talking about, Flynn? CeCe's always nice."

CeCe smiled, "yes. Nice enough to say, you should allow Logan and Deborah to go on one date." Deborah sunk in the chair more and Logan began to protest against the idea. "Do you ever talk, Deborah?"

Deborah blushed and nodded, "I'm just… r-really shy."

CeCe smiled, "okay! What school do you attend?"

Deborah blushed a deeper red. "Uh… it's an all-girls private school."

CeCe grimaced, "uniforms. Uck."

Deborah sat up. "They're not all bad. I mean, no one can make fun of what you're wearing because you'd all be wearing the same thing," Deborah said.

CeCe scowled. "Don't you want to express yourself? I mean, look at Logan. He dresses like a skater," CeCe said, "a really obnoxious skater."

Logan cleared his throat, "for your information, I am a skater and I'm not obnoxious."

CeCe looked at him. "Tell that to someone who cares about your existence, Little Scooter," CeCe said.

Logan sarcastically clapped, "wow, Sissy's using her big girl words. Where did you learn how to say existence, Sissy?"

Flynn laughed and did his and Logan's signature handshake. CeCe rolled her eyes, "from the same person who taught you how to dress, _Little Scooter_."

Logan mocked her and rolled his eyes. He took this time – while CeCe was distracted with Deborah, Flynn left for the kitchen and their parents were chatting up a storm with Mr. and Mrs. Koffskis – to drink in CeCe's appearance. He watched as her fiery red hair swayed as she spoke to Deborah, how her brown eyes shone with emotion that she'd never show towards him. How her – wait – why was he thinking of her this way? _She's my step-sister, _Logan scolded himself. He sighed dejectedly and looked at his shoes. In about twenty minutes, the Koffskis had left and CeCe had – once again – retreated to her room. Logan dragged himself to his own room and sighed as he fell on his bed. Boxes were laid out everywhere. The only thing that made it look like a normal bedroom was the fact his bed was made up. He turned around so he was lying on his back and looked to the ceiling.

So his dad was remarried to Georgia. He didn't mind her son… but her daughter? She clearly had issues and Logan didn't even have a _list_ to name them all. He got up and started getting undressed when his door opened and something was thrown at him. "Why was that in my – AH!"

Logan screamed and fell to the ground. "Oh my zam! CeCe! Get out!" Logan yelled.

Her bottom lip quivered and she slowly covered her eyes. Logan suddenly felt the urge to pounce on the red head and kiss her like no tomorrow. _Ew! No! It's CeCe and she's your stupid step-sister. Don't do Logan!_ He scolded himself. CeCe made a mad dash for her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He continued to undress himself. He put on only a pair of pyjama pants and walked over to a case sitting on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. He pulled out a beige acoustic guitar** [1]** and sat on his bed, strumming lowly on the instrument. He stopped it and began playing the beat to I'm Yours. He hummed the song softly and his door opened again. He looked up and saw CeCe again. "Here is your stupid box."

She dropped it down uncaringly and walked out of his room. Logan raised a brow and opened the unfamiliar box. He pulled out a picture of his deceased mother and bit his lip. He dropped the picture back in and sat against the wall. He took a deep breath and looked ahead of him. _Don't let CeCe get to you,_ he thought randomly. He stood up and walked down the hall. "Hey dad. Hey Georgia," Logan said.

He walked in to the kitchen and sat on the counter. "I'm ordering pizza. What would you guys like?" Georgia asked.

CeCe walked in to the kitchen and hugged her mom. "What is it, CeCe?" She asked.

She let her mom go and smiled, "okay, so, Shake It Up is having their auditions today… and I wanted to know if…"

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Fine you can go," She said. CeCe squealed and thanked her mom over and over again. "But Logan has to go with you."

CeCe stopped and gave her mom a look. "Rocky's coming with me though," CeCe said annoyed.

Georgia smiled knowingly. "I know. But somehow you rope Rocky in to doing things and you both end up in trouble. With someone as responsible as Logan, that won't happen," Georgia said.

CeCe agreed reluctantly. "Fine… let's go you pea brain," CeCe said walking out.

Logan ran to his room to get dress, leaving CeCe to wait impatiently. He returned ten minutes later with a grin. "Let's go," He said.

CeCe scowled, "this is not my day."

Jeremy tossed Logan the keys to the car and closed the door behind the two teens. CeCe got in to the backseat and buckled herself up. "Don't you want to sit in the front?" Logan asked.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Not with you in the car," She replied.

Logan rolled his eyes. "One of these, you're going to love having me around," He said.

CeCe scowled, "as if."

Logan smirked. _One of these days, CeCe. You will._

**This is my first SIU fanfic! I can take criticism but not flames… seriously, I will get mad. [1]In real life, Leo Howard can play the guitar. Anyways, I hoped you all liked the first chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	2. Chapter II

_**Forbidden Love**_

Chapter II

_**Summary**_

_They were step siblings; therefore what they felt for each other was forbidden. But will Logan and CeCe resist each other? Or will they let their love guide them? –Cogan–_

II

Logan pulled in to the parking lot of the Shake It Up Chicago studio. CeCe and Rocky squealed at it came in to view. Logan cringed and pulled out his phone. _I knew I should've left Rocky back at her apartment. Stupid, Red,_ Logan thought, _wait, Red? When did CeCe deserve a nickname?_ The car doors open and slammed closed. Logan rolled down his window and smirked. "Bye, Sissy. Hope you find your way home."

CeCe stopped in her tracks and looked back. Logan already had his window up. She heard the car engine start and screamed. "Logan! You have to-"

Logan began driving off, leaving a shocked CeCe in the parking lot. Rocky smiled trying to lighten up the mood. Soon CeCe's shock faded in to anger. "Maybe he'll return?" Rocky tried.

CeCe scowled at her best friend, "This Logan, Rocky! He's not coming back!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath, "He will if my assumptions about him liking you are right."

CeCe gave her a weird look. "Did you say something?" She asked.

Rocky smiled and shook her head. "Of course not!" She said pushing CeCe towards the entrance, "Let's go audition."

CeCe groaned, thinking of plenty of ways to kill her 'step-brother.'

. . .

Logan sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. CeCe and Rocky had been auditioning for an awfully long time. It has been three hours and CeCe still hadn't made it home. Not to mention a rain storm was heading their way. He heard thunder and his worry immediately struck its highest point. _Wait? Me. Worried about CeCe Jones? Logan, what is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself. He looked out the window and watched as rain began pouring down hard and lightening flashed across the sky. The lights began flickering on and off and Logan's heart began beating faster. _Crap. CeCe._ The street lights went off and the house lights went out too. Then the thought hit him. Logan was home alone. His father, Georgia and Flynn were out and probably not coming home tonight. _Calm down, Logan. CeCe's safe,_ he thought, _I promise._ He heard the door creak and thunder struck again. Lightening flashed across the sky, outlining a body. In that very moment, Logan screamed like a little girl. "_Logan_," The person whispered shakily.

Logan made a mad dash towards the kitchen to get a knife. "_Logan_," It whispered again.

He screamed and held out the kitchen. "_Logan. You are so dead,_" It whispered once more.

Logan's hand began to shake out of control. "W–who are you?" Logan yelled.

The person snickered, and once again lightening flashed across the sky, showing the figure again. They pulled something from their pocket and Logan looked at the person wearily. "It's CeCe and you're so dead!" She yelled.

She pulled out her phone and unlocked it, so the bright light showed her face. Logan let out a breath of relief. "Oh good. It's just you CeCe – hey, why are you clothes wet?" Logan asked, "Did you make it?"

He tilted his head to the side and smirked. CeCe thought he looked pretty hot doing that, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud. _Stop thinking such things, CeCe! It's Logan! Your stupid 'step-brother',_ she scolded herself. _**Au contraire. He isn't your blood related brother. He's good to date… and kiss,**_ her conscience told her. CeCe shook her head, "Yes, but that's not your problem or business. What is your problem is the fact I had to walk home because you decided to drive off you freak!"

Logan laughed. It was fun to get his step-sister pissed off. _**Step-sister? You even said at the wedding, you'd rather be more than siblings, Logan;**_ his conscience reminded him of that dreadful day. _That was the wedding. I'm having my doubts,_ he replied, _dammit. I sound like a psycho._ His conscience laughed and Logan rolled his eyes. "Not funny, _Little Scooter!_" CeCe hissed, "If I get sick, you're taking care of me! And I mean it!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "You can't start a sentence with the word and, CeCe."

CeCe scowled, "I don't care, _Logan_. I'm mad! Why would you leave me?"

Logan shrugged, "It seemed funny."

CeCe groaned and stomped away. _She looks cute when she's mad,_ Logan thought, a smile forming on his face. It was immediately wiped away once he realized what he thought. _No! She's your _step-sister_, Logan… but you want to be more?_ The question stayed in his mind. He was so deep in to his thoughts, he hadn't realized the electricity come back on. "Yes! The electricity! I missed you my dearest blow dryer!" CeCe hollered.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. He dropped the knife he was holding on the island counter and walked upstairs to CeCe's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, only to catch a glimpse of CeCe in her bra in underwear. Logan's mouth went dry as he thought of all the things he could do at the moment with CeCe's body. _Stop it, Logan! She's CeCe! Your annoying _step_-_sister_! You don't want to be more than that or even become closer! Stop thinking such!_ He sighed and shook his head. Slowly closing the door, Logan leaned on the opposite wall and held his head in his hands. _What's going on with me? CeCe,_ he looked to the ceiling and groaned, _what the hell are you doing to me?_ He stood up and slowly walked to his room. He grabbed his guitar and began strumming to the song Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley. He hummed lowly to the song, not noticing the door opening. "You're really good," He heard.

He stopped playing and looked up. CeCe was standing there in a bathrobe, smiling sheepishly. Logan nodded and smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks. Got any talents yourself?" He asked.

Logan suddenly found it weird that he cared about CeCe's talents. CeCe nodded. "I sing… a little," She whispered lowly.

Logan smirked and began playing Rolling in the Deep on his guitar. "Sing for me, CeCe," Logan said, the smirk never fading.

CeCe rolled her eyes and began singing the song. "_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it, to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Make a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it, to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it, with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door (Woah)_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for (Woah)_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Woah)_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (Woah)_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat."_

Logan strummed the last part and smiled at CeCe, looking at her deeply in the eyes. They looked at each other silently. No one speaking or moving. CeCe's eyes wandered his entire face. _He has nice brown eyes. Not to mention those birthmark, mole thingies. The most perfect lips I've ever seen. I just want to-_ "We're finally home!" Georgia's voice yelled.

The door closed and Logan and CeCe were snapped back into reality. _Thought they weren't coming home,_ Logan thought glumly. He didn't know why he was down, but he was. "Get out," He whispered.

CeCe nodded and quickly walked out of his room. Logan fell back onto his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. _What just happened between Sissy and me?_

**Sorry for not updating in so long! School and assignments are so hard. That and I'm failing math. **** Did you guys like the chapter? I wanna hear your thoughts on it! Reviews are appreciated.**

**DisneyLuvr3**

**P.S. 23 reviews? You guys rock!**


End file.
